


There Will Come A Ruler

by DeltaX



Series: Soldier, Poet, King [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaX/pseuds/DeltaX
Summary: He was scared. He didn't want this crown and it's sharp edges that dig into his forehead, leaving a sticky substance behind.If he could, he would leave his tower room and work again at the factory, replacing the ruby blood smeared on his brows with the oil of the machines he once worked on.Based off of the song "Soldier, Poet, King" by The Oh Hellos
Relationships: Alaric | King & His mother
Series: Soldier, Poet, King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970983





	There Will Come A Ruler

Hey, welcome to the most self indulgent fic I'll probably ever write. 

Congratulations, you found my book somehow. Here's your prize: 🎁🎁🎁

If you didn't read the tags, this story is based off of the song Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos. 

I'll update when I can (which is usually all the time I'm just lazy but let's just say I was busy or something)

Thanks for giving this a shot! I'll update soon!


End file.
